


Wingless

by yucc



Series: satu irama [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Post-Infinity War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Bucky bukan Ikaros.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheonsagateun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/gifts).



> [marvel, stucky, icarus] untuk ichi.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: Civil War** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hari demi hari berlalu dalam sekejap mata. Setelah satu musuh berhasil dilumpuhkan, musuh lain akan muncul untuk kembali kalah. Semua terasa berulang dan monoton.

Bucky bertanya-tanya, apakah ini yang Steve rasakan usai "kematiannya" dulu.

Bukan bermaksud tidak menghargai permintaan Steve, tapi Bucky terus saja bertanya, _what's the point?_ Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di masa ini. Semua orang yang Bucky kenal telah tiada. Sam adalah teman yang menyenangkan dan Nat begitu suportif akan tindakannya sebagai penerus Kapten Amerika,

tapi mereka bukan Steve.

Ini adalah misi Bucky yang entah ke berapa bersama Avengers. Sang Kapten Amerika mengira ia akan mati di pertempuran terakhir melawan Thanos. Nyatanya, Bucky terus maju dan bertarung dan bertempur dan hidup.

(Tidak begitu halnya dengan Steve.)

Suatu kali, Rumlow pernah meracau mengenai seorang perajin dan putranya, tentang sang putra yang begitu bodoh menantang matahari. Mungkin saat itu Rumlow ingin menegaskan kalau HYDRA akan selalu memegang kendali atas Bucky sampai selama-lamanya.

Sekarang kepala HYDRA tidak tersisa satu pun.

HYDRA telah tiada, begitu pula Steve.

T'Challa mengingatkan pada Bucky berkali-kali bahwa perawatan Wakanda pada kepalanya membutuhkan kontrol rutin. Antisipasi terhadap hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi, seperti berhalusinasi, dan lain-lain.

Namun, Bucky yakin, Steve yang berada di hadapannya adalah sejati. Tidak butuh lebih dari tiga detik untuk Bucky meraih uluran tangan Steve,

dan kembali terjatuh dari tempat yang begitu tinggi, seperti delapan puluh tahun silam.

(Bucky berharap, seperti halnya Ikaros, panas dari lava akan melelehkan dirinya dan akhirnya ia bisa tutup usia untuk selama-lamanya.)

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
